Lea is back, got it memorized?
by Timber Wolf of Purity
Summary: Axel gave his life for Sora and his best friends; Everyone thought he was dead after that. But were they right? Did he find his heart? What will happen when Sora and Riku take on the Dream worlds? Lea wants to help. He's back, baby! Got it memorized? KH3D
1. Dream

_**A/N: I was going to write a story about Axel and Xion once they got their hearts back and how they'd get married and their kids growing up… but then I found something: the new Dream Drop Distance trailer. And Lea is back. O.O So here is what the trailer did for Lea's return in written form. **_

**Dream**

* * *

><p><em> It seemed like I faded into the scene. I knew right then it must be a dream. But it felt real enough. I suppose when you're in a dream, there is nothing you can do to escape from it anyway, so why should I even try?<em>

_ I was sitting on the clock tower with Roxas, just like the hundreds of times before. I took a bite from my sea-salt ice-cream. _

_ "You promised us, right?" Roxas said, looking down at his uneaten ice-cream. "That no matter how many times we left, you'd always be there to bring us back."_

_ I chuckled at the memory. "Aha, yeah." I promised him and… and… who else?_

_ Roxas looked up at me cheekily, and tapped his finger to his head. "Got that memorized?"_

_ I blinked lazily and smirked. Then the dream faded into black. I… I started to wake up… but… but _I shouldn't_…_

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes to find myself lying on the floor. I grunted as I heaved myself up, looking at my gloved hand.<p>

"Where am I…" I breathed with a slight frown. I clenched my fist. "What happened to me?" I asked softly. The last I remembered… I was telling Sora to go rescue Kairi from the Castle dungeon. Then… then I faded… didn't I?

I pushed myself off of the floor completely and looked around. I was in an old experiment room at Radiant Garden… if I recalled correctly, it was Ansem's personal experimentation room. But I could be wrong.

Looking around the various test tubes and computers, I turned to see myself in the mirror. Nothing unusual there; I remembered it from my past. Then I noticed.

I let out a pent-up breath and quickly walked over to examine my frowning face. I brushed my cheek bone with my right hand, looking for the tattoos that had appeared when I lost my heart, the permanent tears that fell from my tearless eyes.

The tattoos were gone.

"…I see."

My frown slowly faded.

"My name's Lea," I smirked at my reflection. "And I'm back."

* * *

><p><em>AN:_

_GAAAAH! So that blows my theory out of the water. So, sadly, that story shall be on hiatus (I'll be working on it now and then, but not publishing it) until Dream Drop Distance comes out and I know exactly how he came back and how Xion and everyone else comes back. _

_:) _

_So, I hope you enjoyed this. Go on Youtube and look up 'Dream Drop Distance new trailer' and look for the one that's almost 10 minutes. It shows Lea waking up! :D It's awesome! _


	2. Drop

**Drop**

* * *

><p>I never had as good a sense of smell as Zexion or Riku, but when I went looking for something, I usually found it. Thankfully, my target wasn't too far; at Ansem's old study, in fact.<p>

He wasn't there when _I _got there, but he was coming back. I looked around, at the various papers on the desk. It looked like many new papers had been added, signed with names I had never thought to see again. As my fingers brushed the papers and I read them through, a smile crept to my face.

_It seems like everyone is back, _I thought. _That's nice… except…_ My face went grim at that thought. If everyone was back, that meant Xemnas or Xehanort was back too…

My feet led me to the Heart diagram on the wall that once resided behind Xemnas' portrait, which now was resting beside it on the floor. I let my gaze drift over to the silver-haired man's picture. Disgust was the first thought that came to mind at the sight.

_Conceited pig… _I thought bitterly. _Thought he knew best… wouldn't he have learned already that Hearts are a delicate thing? We all paid the price for our stupidity and regretted it… but not him._

The study door opened behind me and I heard two sets of footsteps filing in. I smirked at the drawings on the wall and rested my hands on my hips. _Ienzo and Aeleus… what a surprise._

I turned around and smiled at them. They froze in the doorway

"Axel!"

"Nuh-uh," I shook my head. I really enjoyed keeping people in suspense too much…

The younger man looked closely at me then noticed the difference on my face. "Lea?" Ienzo asked in surprise.

I laughed, throwing my head back. "What, not happy to see me, Ienzo?"

He shrugged. "I'm simply surprised. I thought Aeleus and I were the only ones to survive."

I turned around to look at the wall again. "What a drag. _I've_ been looking for you," I sighed, running my hand through my hair, then dropped my hands down to my sides.

The silver-haired lad then spoke up. "I could actually use your help."

"Eh?"

"I've been doing research and I believe that there are some worlds that lie in sleep. They can be awoken, but only by opening the seven world's keyholes."

"I'm listening," I said.

"The keyholes, as you know," Ienzo continued. "Can only be opened by the Keyblade. Therefore, I need someone to go and see Yen Sid, a former Master of the Keyblade, and ask him what is being done about this. Will you go? I gather you're looking for _them_," he added with a smile as he cocked his head.

"Why do I always get stuck with the icky jobs?" I drawled. My face contradicted my expression, though, for a cat-like smile grew across it. Of course I was looking for them. And Yen Sid was the one who would have the answers. I turned to head out and do just that, raising my arm to summon a corridor.

"Where did your tattoos go?" Aeleus asked suddenly.

I halted my steps and turned my head to look at him. I barely resisted the urge to touch my cheekbones.

"Why would a Somebody need fake teardrops?" I smiled inwardly as I slyly answered his question, not quite giving an outright answer. With that, I walked through the Dark Corridor which led me to Yen Sid's tower, to the answer to finding Roxas…

And Xion.

* * *

><p><em>AN: _

_I actually just wrote this, so please tell my if I made mistakes. Sorry for am ambiguity, but I'm trying not to write something that won't happen in the game. Most of this is_ _based off of the Dream Drop Distance trailers. Watch those to see what I'm talking about. _ :)


	3. Distance

**Distance**

* * *

><p>As I approached the top of the tower's staircase, I heard raised voices from the other side of the door. A high squeaky voice… that Mickey Mouse guy?<p>

"Don't you think we should go and help them?" I heard Mickey shout.

"Where would we begin?" An older voice, Yen Sid, asked in exasperation.

I opened the door softly and peered through the crack. Mickey was standing determinedly before Yen Sid's desk.

"We'd follow the bonds between our hearts," The King said, holding his hand over his heart and bowing his head. He frowned and looked up in newfound determination. "A long time ago, Master Aqua taught me that."

The old wizard sighed and closed his eyes.

_He's gonna say no… _I thought._ He won't let him help the Keyblade master. _

My heart quickened and my breath caught in my throat. If he wouldn't let him, then there went my chances of saving _them_…

As soon as the old man opened his mouth with his final decision, I burst into the room with long confidant strides. The small mouse jumped back in surprise and Yen Sid raised his thick eyebrows.

"Axel!" the King exclaimed.

Yen Sid shook his head slowly. "No… I do believe you are mistaken, King." He looked me right in the eye. It made me feel like he was looking right through me.

I furrowed my brow and crossed my arms. "Mickey's right. The bonds between hearts are not something easily broken. As long as friends remember each other, the distance between their hearts will never grow." I smirked slightly. "You probably know why I'm here, so let's cut to the chase. I want _them _back."

"Them?" Mickey interrupted.

I ignored him. "Sora is the key. What's gotta be done to get them back?"

The star-cloaked Master smiled knowingly. "It's not an easy path-"

"What path is?" I asked, quickly growing irritated. "I lost my heart, joined the Organization, betrayed Roxas and I…" I clenched my jaw. "And I _forgot_."

_Her…_

With a deep breath I calmed myself. "I fought so Sora could save his friends. And now I'm here."

Mickey jumped to my defense, but I simply stared the old man down, with a determined gaze. "Axel here can do whatever needs to be done. If he was friends with Roxas, he was friends with Sora. He can help!"

"I'll say it again," the crazy looking old man said to me. "It's not an easy path."

"Yeah," I said with a nod and uncrossed my arms. "Hurry up and get on with it." I knew the price. I'd paid the ultimate price _twice_. I didn't think there was anything I wouldn't give up for my friends to come back.

He closed his eyes in thought. I heard Mickey gasp as if he thought he'd say no. But I saw that look in his eye.

"You are right. The bridge that covers the distance between hearts can never be breached if the bond is strong enough." The old man looked up at me. "I'll tell you how to assist Sora and Riku. You and the King will go together."

"Glad to be working with ya, partner!" the mouse called up to me, holding out his hand. "What's your name by the way? Yen Sid said you weren't Axel…"

I knelt down and held out my gloved hand. "My name is Lea. Got it memorized?"

* * *

><p><em>AN: vildtiger, no I haven't seen the whole scene, I used poetic license. ^_^ I wrote what I thought to be a plausible explanation for what they discussed between the scenes we saw. Ienzo looked like he said 'them' in one scene, so I went with that._

_I hope you guys like this! This shall be the final chapter of this short lives one-shot series. ;) We'll have to wait and see what happens when Dream Drop Distance comes out! _

_Update 9/22/2012: Yes, I know that it isn't accurate to the game. Sorry! ^_^ I wrote this before it came out. I want to write out a more accurate version sometime soon. Hopefully. :) Please enjoy this story for what it is: a fanfiction._

_In Christ,_

_~ Timber Wolf_


End file.
